This invention relates to electrowetting displays.
It has been known for more than a century that the interfacial tension between two immiscible media can be controlled by applying an electric potential across these media; see, for example, Lippmann, M. G., Ann. Chim. Phys., 5, 494 (1875). It has also long been known that the mathematical relationship between the applied electric potential (V) and the resulting surface tension (γ) can be expressed in Lippmann's Equation:γ=γ0−0.5 cV2 where γ0 is the surface tension of the solid-liquid interface at the potential zero charge (i.e., when there is no charge at the surface of the solid), and c is the capacitance per unit area, assuming that the charge layer can be modeled as a symmetric Helmholtz capacitor. So-called electro-osmotic and electro-capillary displays have also been developed; all these types of displays rely upon the change in wetting characteristics of a liquid in the presence of an electric field. See, for example, Sheridon, N. K., “Electrocapillary Imaging Devices for Display and Data Storage”, Xerox Disclosure Journal 1979, 4, 385-386; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,956,005; 5,808,593; 5,757,345; 5,731,792; 5,659,330; 4,569,575; 6,603,444; and 6,449,081. A variety of displays using this principle have also been developed by Richard B. Fair and his co-workers at Duke University; see, for example, www.ee.duke.edu/Research/microfluidics.
More recently, it has been discovered that a thin dielectric layer between the electrode and the liquid in an electro-wetting apparatus (thereby forming a so-called “electro-wetting on dielectric” apparatus) can emulate the electric double layer present in conventional electro-wetting apparatus. The dielectric layer can block electron transfer while sustaining the high electric field at the interface that results in charge redistribution when a potential is applied. Using a hydrophobic dielectric and an aqueous liquid provides a large initial contact angle, and thus room for a large change in contact angle upon electro-wetting. Furthermore, by employing a dielectric layer between the liquid and electrode, virtually any kind of liquid can be used, regardless of the polarization of the interface; see Moon, H., et al., “Low voltage electrowetting-on-dielectric”, J. Appl. Phys, 2002, 92, 4080.
Researchers at Philips Research Laboratories, Eindhoven, the Netherlands, have described an electro-wetting display which is stated to be capable of video rate applications; see Nature, 425, 383 (2003) and International Applications WO 2004/068208; WO 2004/027489; and WO 03/071346. This display is of the electro-wetting on dielectric type and uses a cell having at its base a transparent electrode disposed over a white substrate. The electrode is covered by a hydrophobic dielectric layer. The cell further contains a colored (dyed) oil and water. When no voltage is applied, the colored oil wets the hydrophobic dielectric, so that the color seen is that of the oil. However, when a voltage is applied between the transparent electrode and a second electrode in contact with the water, the oil moves to a small portion of the pixel, so that in the major part of the pixel shows the white color of the substrate. An CMYK color scheme can be realized by dividing a pixel into three sub-pixels, the sub-pixels each having a white substrate, but with each sub-pixel having two oil layers of differing colors, for example cyan and magenta.
This type of display has a number of problems. The display is not bistable, since the confinement of the oil to the small portion of the pixel only lasts as long as the field is applied. While this is not a serious disadvantage when the display is used continuously to display video, there are applications where a user may wish to pause a video and examine an individual frame and, especially in portable devices, it would be advantageous if the display could be made bistable so that such examination of individual frames could be done without continuous power drain on a battery. The visibility of the oil in a small portion of the pixel reduces the contrast ratio of the display. The use of a dye dissolved in the oil may give rise to long term problems since most dyes in solution are adversely affected by long term exposure to radiation, which typically causes fading of the dye. This may be a particular problem in a display which relies upon the use of differently-colored oils, which are unlikely to fade at the same rate, so that the colors displayed may drift with time.
The present invention relates to various improvements in electro-wetting displays which can reduce or eliminate the aforementioned problems.